


Nailed it!

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Family, Friendship, Gen, nailed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter makes cupcakes for his son. The result is not what he had expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookielaura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cookielaura).



> Written for the lightning round #49 at collar corner, prompt by cookielaura, who asked for Peter and Neal – cupcakes.  
> For pictures, check the fic out on my LJ: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/114058.html

“Well, what can I say, they do look interesting?”

“Are you mocking my cupcakes?” Peter gets that look in his eyes, Neal has learned to avoid.

“No, I don´t want to criticize, but…”

“But what?”

“Neal asked for Minions, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Serious Peter, does that look like a minion to you?”

Peter studies his creation and his face falls, now that he studies it, it looks awful, nothing like he had in mind.

“Why did El have to leave for that business trip? Any ideas how I can order some minions cupcakes?” Peter asks annoyed.

“Peter, would I let my Godchild go without a great threat to school?” Neal smiles brightly. Here. He opens the bag he has with him and out comes this plate with real Minions cupcakes.

 

Peter studies the plate.

“Yeah, they do look different form mine.”

“Well, they don´t only look different, they resemble Minions.” Neal points out.

“What do we do with my cupcakes?”

Neal checks his watch. “Make some coffee and we will eat the evidence before Neal is back.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Peter starts the coffeemaker and both men sit down. They discuss Neal´s work in Paris and when the coffee is ready, Peter cuts the first cupcake in two. Neal takes a piece and bites in it, expecting the worst.

But the cakes is moist and the decoration just right in sweetness.

“Hmm… the taste is delicious. Who knew you could bake?”

Peter smiles, it still feels good to be able to surprise the great Neal Caffrey, even if he can decorated better. He wants the other half, but Neal snatches from underneath his fingers and stuffs it in his mouth, grinning widely.

 


End file.
